


the most serious fic

by jilliancares



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, First Kiss, M/M, Satire, this is for Dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilliancares/pseuds/jilliancares
Summary: lonce lolclown and kewin mccucilister finally confess
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 116
Kudos: 204





	the most serious fic

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is for Dude, who leaves the most inspiring comments sometimes 😌 i hope i got their personalities right!!!! this is the hardest i've ever worked on a fic, so please be nice!!!

lonce stared at kewin, unable to reign his feelings in. he was just so gay for him, it was hard to think of anything else ever.

“what are YOU lookin at?” kewin spat, glaring at lance with love in his eyes from across the room. he looked beautiful when he angry.

“you,” lance sighed dreamily, blowing a kiss at kewin. kewin gasped, his hand twitching as if to reach up and grasp it. he didn’t.

“what do you mean by that?” kewin glared. lonce pursed his lips.

“i mean,” lonce said, shimmying from side to side. “that i…….. i… love you,” he gasped.

keith scoffed! “yeah right,” he said. his eyes darted to the side. he crossed his arms. “don’t be gay”

“i’m NOT gay,” lonce said desperately. “i’m just— i only like YOU. i’m like, keith-sexual.”

“don’t be disgusting,” keith yelled and then ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him. hunk gasped at lance.

“i can’t believe you just said that in front of everyone,” said pidge.

“i don’t want to talk about it,” lance sobbed, also running from the room. except kewin was still in the hallway, standing there. eavesdropping.

“did you mean that?” he said.

“Yeah. i don’t want to talk about it.”

and so they didn’t.

—**____**--+___--***~~~~

the moon was high in the sky. it was night time.

“i’m sorry for what i said to you,” keith said, twirling his thumbs.

“no you aren’t”

“i am,” said keith. “i was too scared to tell you something.”

“what?” lance gasped.

“that i…. i’m lance sexual, too.” 

lance gasped. keith blushed redly. “i didn’t want to say anything in case you didn’t feel the same.”

“i do feel the same,” lance said. “i told you first.”

“yeah, well,” kewin sighed. “i just wanted to be defiantly sure.”

lonce grinned, looking at the sky. the stars were bright. the moon was brighter. “it’s beautiful,” he said, the stars twinkling in his eyes.

“yeah,” said kewin, looking at lance. “it really is.”

he pulled lance in and made out with him. lance gasped as their tongues battled for dominance, keith suddenly letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

they loved happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!!!!!!! please let me know what you think, constructive criticism appreciated!!!!! XDDDD <33333 8)


End file.
